manafandomcom-20200222-history
Keldric
Keldric, also known as Keldy, is the protagonist of Dawn of Mana. He was chosen by the Mana Tree when its seed planted in his arm. He is 18 years old. Background When he was a baby, Keldy was found floated up on the shores of Illusia, and the Village Elder took him in and raised him. Keldy doesn't show much interest in where he came from. Although he isn't one of the Tree Folk (genetically), he grew up with them and was able to feel like he'd been born there. When he is asked by Faye, the child Spirit, if he knows where he came from, he responds "Oh, I don't know. And I don't care, 'cause I'm one of the Tree Folk now!" Instead of wearing his Def Flora, a protective symbol the Tree Folk wear, usually a flower or other plant, he wears a large blue feather on his head that is from the Guardian Beast. The feather was given to him by Ritzia, which is why he wears it instead of his usual Def Flora. Ritzia meant the feather to protect Keldy in the same way that a Def Flora does. Involvement Keldy is the main protagonist of the story, attempting throughout his journey to find the Guardian Beast, stop Stroud and the invading army, save Ritzia, and get rid of all The Echoes from Fa'Diel. He is accompanied on his journey by his childhood friend Ritzia and a kind and playful child Spirit named Faye. Strategy Keldy is the playable character in Dawn of Mana, so you don't ever fight him. You do fight as him which is a lot more fun. Before the Great Tree's seed planted in his hand, Keldy used a long stick as a weapon, only for the first stage of the game. After the seed planted in his hand, vines grew around his arm, and they could transform into a sword, a whip, and a slingshot. Keldy uses the sword in the normal way, and it can be enhanced by Faye's spells later on. The whip can grab objects and Keldy can spin them or toss them at enemies, which stuns them and gets him more medals when he attacks them. He can also grab onto enemies with the whip and spin them around to make them dizzy (quite funny to see). If Keldy isn't strong enough to grab and toss a heavy enemy, then he falls down immediately after trying to capture it, which leaves him momentarily vulnerable. If Keldy can't grab onto something with the whip, it will bounce off the object or enemy (if an enemy has its back turned to you or is guarding, for example) and make Keldy momentarily lose his balance. When Keldy uses the slingshot, he can aim at ground foes, but it is especially helpful for flying foes. Holding down the shoot button will let Keldy aim at a flying enemy or a switch, and it can also be used to get a better look at the surroundings. Quotes "I came to this island from far, far away when I was only a baby..." "Hey! Sacred Beast! Where are you!? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" "This feather was a gift from Ritzia, so the Guardian Beast will watch over me." "Ritzia, you know I'm sorry. I wish I could save you. But I have...NO CHOICE!" Trivia Keldy is voiced by Sam Riegel in the English version, though he is not credited for it. Circle of Mana Category:Dawn of Mana Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Heroes